


Pâton & Patton (Logicality)

by dearvirgilsanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearvirgilsanders/pseuds/dearvirgilsanders
Summary: There are new episode spoilers, so don't read on if you haven't watched it. (also deceit's name has been changed.)





	1. Chapter 1

Patton Sanders hummed as he opened up the store for the day. The sun was shining, the bees were buzzing, and a line had already formed outside for his bakery, Pâton & Patton. Once he flipped the sign to open, a stream of customers flooded in, with Roman, his twin brother and his boyfriend Virgil at the head.

“Hey Patton! Can we just have the usual?” Said Roman cheerfully. Virgil elbowed him and laughed. 

“I’m sure he knows your order by now, Princey. I’m gonna have coffee, not hot chocolate today. As dark as my soul, please.”

“One large latte with cream and sugar, coming right up. And of course your espresso, Roman.” Patton smiled as he made the coffees. He paid extra attention to detail, with cream decorations on the latte foam or chocolate chips on the drinks. That was what made his coffee better than others. The highlight of his café, though, was his pastries.

Patton had recently graduated from a French cooking school. He was top of his class for pastries and breads. He created confections that would make a Food Network star jealous. The glass window of his shop was filled with puff pastries, pâte á choux, macarons, baklava, strudel, and other sweet desserts. The counter was covered with sweets and good French bread. He made the food fresh every day, coming there to bake at five o’clock every morning.

The day was mostly uneventful, a few teenagers tried to buy all the croissants with $17, and he had to explain to them that one, he can’t just sell all of them, and two, that’s only enough for six croissants. The rush died down and he went back into the kitchen to take a break. He had just sat down when he heard the door open. Patton ran out behind the counter with flour in his hair and a blue apron on.

“Hello. Can I please have one black coffee?” 

The man standing in front of the counter was the most handsome man Patton had ever seen. His hair was dark and styled in a practical swoop. He wore a blue polo and a tie, and was wearing glasses. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and he was smirking. Smirking! 

“Hello? Are you hearing me?”

Patton blushed and nodded. He had never been this mesmerized by a customer.

“One black coffee... Can I have a name for that?” 

“I’m Logan Grey.” he replied smoothly. “What kinds of pastries do you have?”

Patton looked around, and remembered he was the one to answer that.

“Oh, we have croissants, macarons, puff pastries, pâte á choux, baklava, and bread. I make it daily,” Patton replied proudly.

Logan looked at the pastries, considering. He pointed at a loaf of bread.

“I’ll have one of these, I can share it at the office. Also, the name of the shop is very clever. Pâton, which means dough, sounds very similar to Patton, which I assume is your name?”

Patton was shocked he figured it out so quickly; he just nodded at Logan. The baker rang him up at the cash register.

“That’ll be seven dollars.”

Logan touched his card to the chip reader and it completed the transaction. He put his wallet away and smiled tightly at Patton. 

“Thank you. I know the rush is over and that this is quite inconvenient.”

Patton couldn’t believe how formal Logan was; he looked like he was the same age or younger than Patton. 

“It was no problem, I get bored easily when there are no customers. I love talking to people, like my brother, Roman.”

Logan looked at Patton. 

“Roman? Oh, is he dating someone named Virgil Anx?” 

Patton nodded, surprised. 

“That’s my best friend from high school. He’s very kind, although quite sarcastic.” 

“That sounds like Virgil. Roman really likes him. The dark to his light, moon to his sun, it’s honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Except dogs,” Patton smiled at Logan. 

He brought the coffee and bread over to Logan. Logan smiled formally again.

“I don’t really favor dogs. They are too high matinence.”

Patton mock gasped. 

“You don’t like dogs? But they are so darn cute!!” 

Logan smiled, for real, and looked like he might laugh. (He didn't.)

“Don’t worry, I like cats.”

“You’re forgiven.”

He thanked him, and left the shop. Patton stared at him as he left. Logan has made a different impression on him than any other guy he’d ever met. Sure, Declan had been... nice, and Emile was kind, but Logan had a way of making him smile.

“Patton. Don’t get ahead of yourself. You just met him.” He reminded himself.

“Ooh, Patton, who’ve you met?” 

Patton turned to the door. Declan walked into the shop, smirking, smooth as ever.

“D-declan? I thought you moved three years ago?”

Declan laughed and turned sideways to look at the pastries. The scar on his cheek glinted in the light.

“These are amazing. When did you learn to make these?” 

Patton started explaining the story of the cooking school, but Declan cut him off with a glance.

“The more important thing is that who are you thinking about? Did it happen to be that handsome stranger who walked out the door as I came in?” quipped Declan.

Patton ignored him, but Declan continued.

“Of course, he’s nothing - nothing - compared to me. Patton. Did you miss me? I just died from heartbreak when I left. You know I love you.” 

Patton didn’t want to deal with Declan and his lies, not when he had just met the man of his dreams. 

“We’re closed, sorry. We will open again at six tomorrow morning,” Patton smiled.

“I just missed you, hon.” 

“We’re closed.”

“Have it your way, honey.”

Declan sneered and left. The door slammed with a bang.


	2. Chapter Two

About twenty minutes after The Declan Incident™, the bell on the door rang to signal an entrance to the store. Patton whirled around, furious that he had come back.

“FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE CLO-”

Roman and Virgil stood in the doorway, shocked at Patton’s outburst. Patton blushed and smiled at them.

“I thought we were allowed here, I’m pretty sure we’re related,” teased Roman.

“Sorry, I thought you guys were someone else.” Patton apologized.

Virgil looked a little on edge, so Roman held his hand protectively. Virgil muttered something about not needing his hand held, but Roman smiled and ignored him. Virgil smiled a bit and kissed Roman’s cheek. 

“So who came here?” Virgil piped up. “You sounded pretty frustrated.”

“Oh, it was nothing.” Patton smiled and tried to throw off Virgil’s suspicion (unsuccessfully). Virgil narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to press the issue, but Roman shook his head at him to stop him. Roman had experience with Patton’s emotions and didn’t want Virgil to cause a problem, for all of their sakes.

Patton grabbed a loaf of bread for Roman and Virgil, who lived in an apartment together, next door to Patton and Remy’s. 

They walked up the backstairs into the two apartments. Patton forced Roman to take the bread and went into his apartment. Remy was lying on the couch watching TV, probably Steven Universe. 

“Hey, Patton. Have you heard-”

“Declan’s back in town. I know, he came to the shop.”

Remy frowned in sympathy. He sat up and turned the TV off, and the cheerful music stopped. Patton sat down next to him.

“Emile told me. We went out to lunch, and he had to leave earlier than usual. I asked why, and he said he had a new person in the office. I asked who, because of course I did, and he said Declan Ethos. I was shook, because Emile knew how terrible he was to you, and he still wanted to be his therapist. But you know Emile, so kind. He just said he wanted to help him and then he had to go.”

Patton remembered long sessions with Remy’s boyfriend, crying over the breakup. That was how he met Emile. Emile was so sweet and had a childish heart. They dated for a while, but had a mutual breakup. Emile didn’t want to date Patton so soon after Patton’s breakup with Declan. Patton, although he loved Emile, it was brotherly love. Then, Emile got a new client: Remy. Remy had insomnia due to night terrors. Emile didn’t know how to help Remy, until they fell in love. Now Remy has much less terrifying visions and is constantly with his boyfriend. 

Patton stood up, and went down the short hallway to his room.

“You can talk to Emile again if you need to, honey!” Remy shouted from the other room. But Patton didn’t want to go back to therapy. But he did need to talk to Emile about Declan. 

He dialed Emile’s phone number. 

“Hey, Pat! I just finished with a client, so what’s up?” Patton could hear Emile’s smile that came with helping people through the phone.

“I heard that Declan came back in town. Remy said he was with you?”

The phone was silent for a minute as Emile deliberated how to say something to Patton. Patton laughed nervously.

“Uh, sweetie, you know I can’t give out information on clients. But what I can tell you is that he’ll be here again next week at 2:00. Maybe you could see him before. You still have his number, right?”

“...yes.”

“If you need to, although I heavily advise against this, I know he didn’t change it, so you could try calling him. Or a text, if that feels safer to you. Remember, I still have openings if you need anything. You know Virgil Anx? He comes here now.”

“I think I’m good, Emile. But thank you so much.” 

Patton hung up and went into the small kitchen in the apartment. He grabbed the bread he brought from his bakery and some pasta. He poured the sauce into a pot to heat it up. Remy looked over when he heard Patton open a bottle of wine.

“Uh...Patton? Sad Day Pasta and wine? Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Silly Remy, I’m putting it in the sauce.”

Remy walked over, took the wine, and poured himself a glass. He handed it back to Patton and Patton put a quarter of the bottle into the sauce, which was more than needed, but what the heck? He had had a not-so-good day. 

Patton put his AirPods in (that Roman got him as a joke) and played his “cookin’ with pat” playlist that Virgil made for him. The first song that came on was Human by dodie. He hummed along under his breath as he cooked. He put it out on a table set for four, and texted Roman. 

Me

Hey! Come on over, I made dinner.

Roman 👑

K, b there w/ Virge in a sec 

Me

Cya then!

Patton grabbed a glass of water and then sat down with Remy next to him. The door opened with a loud creak.

“Hellooo!! Welcome to the noblest Roman of them all!”

“And Virgil too.”

Roman walked into the kitchen, and Patton noticed he was carrying Virgil. Virgil saw Patton looking at him and waved.

“I bet Roman he couldn’t carry me here. Now I owe him a-”

Roman cut him off with a kiss on the mouth.

“He owed me a kiss. I got my kiss. Thanks for inviting us! Your pasta is the frigging best.” 

Remy smirked and said, “He put a whole bottle of wine in the sauce.”

“A wild night is now preordained,” sang Roman, quoting Rent.

“Actually, it was a quarter of a bottle, so I think it will be pretty normal,” defended Patton, with a smile. 

They started eating, and it got pretty quiet. Remy looked up and broke the silence.

“Hey, did you know that De-”

Patton looked him right in the eyes and shook his head. Remy stuffed a forkful of pasta into his mouth and smiled. Roman looked at Remy suspiciously.

“Are you guys seriously not gonna tell us what’s going on? Come on. I’m your brother, Patton. Pleeeeease?”

Patton shook his head and took a sip of water. Roman looked concerned, and stood up.

“Do you even have any booze, Patton?”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Patton had convinced Roman to take over the shop for a bit, so he could contact Declan. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Patton clicked into the message app and typed in Delcan’s number. The phone responded that this number was blocked, and Patton had to unblock it through settings.

Me Hello Declan! Sorry about yesterday, it’s just that you are a passive-aggressive jerk who I now hate 

Patton deleted that message and tried again.

Me  
Hello Declan! Not to be rude, but why are you back in town?

There. That was a not-to-obvious way of asking how the heck he had the nerve to come back to the small town. As he looked at the screen, it showed that Declan saw the message.

Declan🐍  
Oh, hello Patton.   
I thought you blocked me.  
Me  
One, I just unblocked you.  
Two, answer the question.  
Unblocked? I’m flattered, truly flattered.  
And my job was just transferred here.  
Oh. What did you do again?  
Lawyer.  
Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.  
Wait! Why are you going to Dr. Picani?  
Wouldn’t you like to know.  
Ta-ta for now, honey.  
Don’t call me honey.

Patton put down his phone and realized his hands were shaking. He took several calming breaths before putting on his apron again. He tried to stand up, but he had to sit back down. His legs were like Jell-O.

The door opened on the shop, unusually late. The only people who came at this time worked down the street. Wait. Logan worked down the street! Patton shoved his phone in his pocket and ran out to the counter. Roman was in conversation with Logan at the front. He smiled at Logan over Roman’s shoulder.

“Hello, Patton. It is very nice to see you.” 

“Hey, Logan!! Back for more bread?”

Roman turned around and looked at Patton. 

You like this guy?, he mouthed at Patton. Patton nodded. 

“Uh, I gotta go...call Virgil! I’ll leave you two to it!’ Roman ran out, winking at Patton on his way out. Patton sighed and looked at Logan.

“Sorry, he can be a bit much. Anyways, what would you like? Oh wait, don’t tell me. Black coffee?”

“How did you know?” asked Logan, genuinely surprised.

Patton obviously wasn’t going to tell Logan that he had memorized that and had prepared one every hour in case he came. 

“I have a good memory. Do you want anything else?”

“Yes, actually. I will get a blueberry muffin, please.”

“Oh darn, we’re out. Anything else sound good to you?”

Logan thought for a minute. He looked really cute when he thought. 

“What would you recommend? I’m regretfully unfamiliar with your café, although I intend that to change.”

Wow, this guy is smooth. Patton’s mind went temporarily blank, and he had to concentrate on anything but Logan to remember.

“I like the pumpernickel bread for something more healthy, but if you’re okay with sweet things, the puff pastries are great.”

“I’ll have the pumpernickel bread, one slice, and your number.”

Whoa. This was better than what he would have imagined. 

He grabbed a slice of pumpernickel, and wrote his number on the coffee cup, and handed them both to Logan. Logan moved to pay him, but Patton smiled and didn’t take it.

“Come back tomorrow to chat and we’re even.”  
Logan nodded briskly and walked outside. Patton watched him walk down the street until he couldn’t see him anymore. 

The door opened and Virgil walked in, unusually alone.

“So. Why are you acting weird, Patton?”

Right to the point. That was what he liked about Virgil.

“Can you not tell Roman? Please? I don’t need him to try and ‘rescue me’.”

“If he asks, I’ll tell him you said not to tell him. He respects your privacy.”

Patton drew in a deep breath to steady himself, and...immediately burst into tears.

“Holy sh*t! ...oh f***. Let’s go in the back room, okay Pat?”

Patton was so… some emotion he didn’t recognize … that he didn’t chide Virgil for swearing. nodded and kept sobbing. They walked into the back room and sat down, Virgil on the counter and Patton on a chair.

“Are you okay, Patton? If it helps, I can get you a… I don’t know how to help… do you want a hug?”

“Y-yeah, thanks Virge.”

Virgil put his arms around him and let Patton sob into his shoulder. Patton pulled away after a long three minutes.

“De-declan’s… he’s… he’s back. Remy… saw him with… Emi-emile.”

“Oh my… oh my God, Patton. No wonder you’re upset.”

Patton turned his phone on and showed his messages with Declan to Virgil. Virgil gasped and turned to Patton.

“Why did you text him? Didn’t Emile-”

“Emile told me not to…” sighed Patton. “I did anyways.”

Virgil hugged him again.

“To leave this on a happy note…” Virgil pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Patton stared blankly at the gold band. 

“Look at the engraving on the inside.”

Patton picked up the ring, still not understanding. The engraving on the band read, in elegant print, My Prince. 

“Oh. My. God.”

Virgil smiled slightly.

“You’re going to propose?? To Roman?? Squeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!”

Virgil nodded, smiling as big as Patton had ever seen him. 

“We’re going on an anniversary date, for our two-year. The restaurant is our favorite, Tuttleberry’s. Then, after a ‘romantic candlelit dinner,’” he imitated Roman’s aristocratic accent, which Patton had no idea how Roman had, as they were brothers. “We will go to an old, beautiful theatre where we saw Macbeth together for Halloween. I already talked to the owners, and they will permit our use. I’ll have him come on the stage with me, and I’ll say a speech I wrote. Then I’ll propose.”

Patton was speechless with joy. He hugged Virgil again, who flinched at the sudden movement, and then melted into the hug. Virgil pulled away after a few seconds and turned to go.

“Patton. Remember, I love you and I hope that we’ll be family soon”


	4. Chapter 4

Patton dried his eyes on his apron, smiling at the news. Roman walked in and gave Virgil a kiss.

“What are you talkin’ about?” He smiled and laughed. “Me, I assume.” 

They both laughed, hiding the secret easily. Roman could be egotistical, but he was so charismatic that you couldn’t help wanting him around. He pulled off his apron and set it down. Virgil left, mock-saluting them as he went.

“I can go out now. I had a long enough break.” Patton smiled and walked out to the counter. 

His shift was basically uneventful. He got an order for a huge cake that a mother ordered for her nonbinary child, Elliot, who had just come out. Roman would have a heck of a time decorating it with all those rainbows. He gazed at a group of teenagers, remembering his teen years. They were full of life and happiness… and Declan… Patton wouldn’t admit it, but he missed the feeling of love Declan had for him. He hoped that Logan liked him… Patton just missed being loved. He knew his brother and his brother’s soon to be husband loved him, but he just wished he had something like they had.

A fifteen year old (ish) boy at the counter cut through his thoughts.

“Hi… are you Patton? I’m Thomas. I intern at the company down the street… Logan works there, you know him? He’s sick today, but he says hi and, kinda off topic but I’d like some bread.”

“Hi Thomas! I am Patton. I’ll grab you that bread.” 

“I hope Logan’s ok…” thought Patton as he gave the bread to the maybe fifteen year old kid. 

“I do too! He said he just has a cold, but he lost his voice so he’s working from his house.” 

Patton realized he had said his thoughts out loud. Oops.

“Oh? That's too bad. It’ll be 4.25, please.” The boy gave Patton a five-dollar bill, and Patton gave him his change. The boy waved, and then ran out the door.

“Okay,” said Patton, to himself. “I think I’ll text Logan.” 

Me  
Hello Logan!!!!!  
Its Patton!!!!!  
I hope your feeling okay!!!  
Thomas told me you were sick

Logan👓  
Hello, Patton.  
I am feeling better now.  
My voice is still gone, but I am alright otherwise.

Me  
Awww.. that's too bad Logan  
Anyways  
Ummmmm

Logan👓  
Yes?

Me  
I was wondering,,,,  
Uh  
Do you want to go out with me sometime?  
Like a date?

The three little bubbles popped up, and then disappeared. Then they popped back up.

Logan👓  
Of course, Patton. That would be wonderful.   
But I am sick right now.   
How about Friday night?

Me  
That would be awesome!!!!!!!  
There’s a customer oops I gotta go  
See ya!

Patton was so excited. He had gotten a date!!! And not just any date. A date with Logan! He was internally “squeeeee”ing as he grabbed a box of homemade, lemon macarons for the next customer. They paid, and he went back into the kitchen. 

“ROMAN!!!!!”

Roman jolted as he stepped away quickly from a cake he was icing, in order to not accidentally smear the frosting. 

“Jesus Christ, Patton. Do you want me to mess up Elliot's coming-out cake?”

“No, but!!!!!!” 

“But what.”  
“I ASKED LOGAN OUT!!!! AND. HE. SAID. YES!!!”

“HOLY F*CKING SH*T.”

Patton chose to ignore Roman’s swearing. 

“Pat!!! When’s the date?”

Patton giggled, jumping up and down.

“Friday,” he squealed.

“So soon? Oh sh*t, we gotta get you something to wear.”

“Isn’t what I usually wear good?” Patton was referring to a polo and a cardigan, which he wore when he wasn’t baking.

“I mean, you rock that “dad” look, but you aren’t a 40-year-old man.”

Patton gasped and clutched his heart.

“How dare you?” he jested. “That is a capital offense.”

“Anyways, what i’m saying is, maybe lose the cardigan for the date?” Roman teased.

Patton glared at him jokingly (well, maybe jokingly).

“Chill out, Pat. You’re perfect just the way you are. I was only kidding.”

“Well, gotta tell Virge!!! Bye!”

Patton went out into the mostly-empty front room and sat on the counter, leaving Roman to work on his rainbow swirls. Patton pulled out his phone and saw a text from Logan. His heart immediately started pounding in his chest.

Logan👓  
Hello Patton.  
Sorry to bother you whilst you work.  
But for Friday can we go to a restaurant I’ve picked?

Me  
Sure Logan!!  
Im sure whatever you pick will be awesome 😃

Logan👓  
That’s lovely.  
See you then.

Patton blushed as he pulled up a text to Virgil. Roman was the romantic of their relationship, and prior to “prinxiety,” as Patton called it, Virgil didn’t believe in love. He wasn’t aromantic. He just didn’t believe it existed. Virge still had some of that romantic cynicism. So, just a teeny bit, Patton was worried about what he’d say.

Me  
VIRGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!

Virge🖤  
what’s up pat?

Me  
U will not believe who I asked out.

Virge🖤  
hmmmm  
let me guess  
logan?

Me  
HE SAID YES.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Virge🖤  
get it!  
make sure to wear something sexy lmao

Me  
Shut up Virge  
I’m not trying to seduce him lol

Patton didn’t know what “lmao” meant. He honestly didn’t want to know.

Virge🖤  
if you say so ;)  
gtg going to art studio  
byeee 

Me  
Byeeee!

Well that went better than Patton had thought it would. All Virgil did was make some sex jokes, which Patton did not appreciate, and tell him to have a fun date. No cynicism. Patton went in to see Roman’s progress on the badass nonbinary cake. The cake was two layers and covered in rainbow swirls. Roman had done a great job, especially on the words. On top it simply said “they/them.” in calligraphy. Roman boasted that it was done without a practice, but Patton had heard him yelling at himself for messing it up on paper. Yeah. Roman’s self esteem needed work. But who was Patton to lecture him on self esteem when Patton couldn’t even love himself?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are new episode spoilers, so don't read on if you haven't watched it. (also deceit's name has been changed.)

The next day, Thursday, Patton woke up earlier than he’d like to admit. He was very excited. Roman and him had decided to close the shop - just for a day - for a “self care day.” Patton was very excited, because they hadn’t done one of these in a while. It was almost a Sanders family tradition. Roman had gotten up even earlier than Patton to go for a nice long run. Patton only knew that because Roman had texted him at five in the morning about the run, and his text tone was “I Will Survive” on full blast. That woke Patton up nice and early. He was also planning on waking up Virgil on the way back, which was a big risk. Virgil typically tried to not wake up until noon. Roman dragged him out of bed at nine, usually, but today was possibly the earliest. It was about six thirty now.

“WHA-”

Oh no. Roman had gotten back from his run. Patton could hear muffled talking from the next apartment over.

“Come ON, Ro.”

Then Roman said something Patton didn’t hear. Before anything else could happen, Remy walked into the living room from his room. He was in pajamas and was already on his phone.

“What’s this?” he asked lethargically.

“Three words. Self care day.” Patton responded, almost as tiredly.

“Oh God. Can I have Emile come? You know how he is, he’d love this.” The last one of these they had done, Remy and Emile weren’t exactly a couple yet. So Emile hadn’t seen what usually happened.

“Uhhhh. Doesn’t he have a job?” Patton asked, looking at his phone.

“I mean… yeah.” replied Remy. And like the chaotic b*tch he was, he said “I’m gonna call him anyways- Hi babe.” 

Remy left the room, talking to Emile. Patton was on the couch and still in pajamas. He decided to shower, because it’s gross not to shower. He grabbed some other pajamas he’d put on afterwards and then showered.

Twenty minutes after he had showered, Remy walked in the apartment door with Emile. Emile came over and immediately hugged Patton.

“Hi Emile!! I thought you had work!” Patton exclaimed.

“Well the only person I had today was Elliot, and they cancelled because of a-”  
“Coming out party? We made the cake for that!!!!”

“Small world, isn’t it?”

Emile sat down very close to Remy. Patton smiled at them and grabbed his phone to text Roman,

Me  
Hey!!!!!!!  
Are you guys coming?

Roman👑  
Hell yeah

Me  
Okay, come on over!  
Btw Emile’s here w Remy

Roman👑  
Kk

A few minutes later, a very cheerful Roman and a very tired Virgil came into the apartment. Virgil headed straight to the coffee maker and got a cup of black coffee. Roman came and sat down on a squashy armchair and Virgil sat on the arm of the armchair. Virge always did that. He said it was so he could be as tall as Roman in order to kiss him. Virgil was quite short - 5’ 10” - compared to Roman’s 6’ 3”. 

“Oh hey Emile! Haven’t seen you in a while,” joked Virgil. He had just been to his session yesterday. 

“What’s up, Virgil?” replied Emile.

“My blood pressure.”

Roman laughed and kissed Virgil’s cheek. Remy mimed gagging.

“Okay, guys, what’s first on The List?” Patton was speaking of a specific list they had written almost a decade ago. Roman pulled out his phone and pulled up The List in Notes.

“First on the list is making a smoothie.” Roman had chosen that one when he was on his heath kick. 

“We’re gonna need a big blender. There are 5 of us.” Patton remarked.  
“Nah, it’ll be fine. We’ll just have smaller cups,” said Roman in reply.

They grabbed bananas and strawberries, because strawberry banana is the best flavor of smoothie. Remy put them all into the blender and added the other smoothie stuff. Then it blended and it was done. They somehow all had enough, and it was really good.

“Okay, what’s next?” asked Remy

“Watching a Disney movie!” cried Patton. That was one that they had added together. 

“Let’s put it to a vote,” said Roman. “The options are The Nightmare Before Christmas, Frozen, and Princess and the Frog.”

The winner ended up being Frozen, and of course, Roman had rigged it. But they weren’t about to argue with him over Disney, cause they all knew he’d win.

They watched the movie, making comments throughout. Patton liked it, but would have preferred Princess and the Frog.

About halfway through the movie, Patton got a text.

Janus🐍  
Hello Patton.

Me  
Do you want me to block u again?

Janus🐍  
Oh, bad time?

Me  
Stop texting me or i will block u

Janus🐍  
You wouldn’t.

Patton didn’t realize that Virgil was reading the screen over his shoulder. Virge grabbed the phone from Patton’s hand and started furiously typing. Several minutes later, Virgil gave Patton the phone back. He was nervous to read what the angry emo had sent.

Me  
first thing first, b*tch, i would.  
second, we’re over.  
thirdly, f*ck you

Janus🐍  
Patton.  
This is so unlike you.

Me  
i’m blocking you.  
never contact me again, snake.

Janus was unable to respond, as Virgil had blocked him. Patton shuddered as he read the angry texts. He hoped Janus didn’t think he said that. Wait. He did want Janus to think he said that. That’s what he’s wanted to say to Janus all along. Virgil just put it into words - swear words - but words that at least made sense. Patton felt like a weight he didn’t even know he was carrying was lifted off by an emo Jesus. Patton turned to thank Virgil, but he waved him away and just smiled.

At the end of their self-care day, which had included face masks, nail polish (Patton had painted his nails blue with little dark blue hearts. Actually, Roman painted them.), and board games, Patton felt so much better. He had (hopefully) cut Janus out of his life. It was a self-care day!!


	6. Chapter 6

Friday arrived faster than Patton thought it would. He didn’t even realize it was Friday until he had been up for an hour or so. He had work, so he got dressed and went down to the bakery to start making the fresh bread. Per usual, Roman was already downstairs, grabbing the dough from the proving drawer. Patton walked over and started grabbing bowls of bread dough and putting them in tins. 

“Are you ready for your date tonight, Pat?” Roman asked, preheating the oven.

“Oh my god, that’s tonight?” Patton almost dropped the tin he was holding and put it down on the counter. 

“Jesus Christ, Patton, how do you forget that kind of thing?” Roman laughed. Patton swatted Roman’s arm and went back to the bread.

Patton continued kneading the bread and tried to ignore Roman smirking at him. He scored the bread and then put it in the oven. After he closed the oven, he sat on a chair by the counter and looked at Roman. 

“So.” he began.

“So what?” said Roman absently, putting a mass of dough in the pan and back into the proving drawer.

“I… kinda need help for tonight.” Patton said, slightly embarrassed. “I’ve only dated once, other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! And it was Virgil! He and Logan are nothing alike!”

Patton had met Virgil through a guitar class, and they had gone out for exactly one date before realizing they were much better as friends. They stayed close friends, and then when Virgil met Roman, those two hit it off and began dating. And Janus… they didn’t talk about him.

Roman stood up and grabbed Patton’s phone. 

“Why don’t we call Logan?” Patton immediately panicked. It was the day of the date, Logan would think he was cancelling! Or think he was clingy, which would be even worse. Then he remembered something. 

“Logan doesn’t pick up while at work. Virgil told me.” Patton breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh okay, I‘ll give it back. I wasn’t going to anyways. It’s bad etiquette.” Roman went to pick up the phone, and accidentally pressed the call button.

Patton immediately went back into panic mode. Well, he wouldn’t pick up. That was good.

The phone clicked, and they heard something.

“Patton? What is it; also hello and good morning.” Logan attempted to sound casual, yet it was clear that he was worried.

“Oh- Hi Logan! I must have accidentally called you. I’m just… uh… making bread with Roman in the bakery.”

Virgil said he never picked up the phone for personal matters while at work. So why did he pick up for Patton? Was he important to Logan?

That couldn’t be it.

“Well, if you’re okay… I’ll see you tonight, okay?” He could hear the relief in Logan’s voice.

“See you tonight!” Patton chirped. Logan hung up.

“Roman, you ASSHOLE.” Patton glared at Roman, who had a convenient excuse of getting the bread out of the oven.

“I’m sorry, Pat. But he obviously cares about you! You could hear how worried he was about you.” Roman smiled at Patton. Patton begrudgingly smiled back.

—-

Patton is okay. He’s okay. Logan’s heart was racing as he set his phone down. He actually wasn’t at work that day, although he probably would rather be there than in his tiny apartment with Remy. His brother was off work for the morning. And of course, he wanted to see Logan.

“Sooooo, who was that?” asked Remy. adjusted his sunglasses on top of his head and smirked at Logan. “A boyfriend? I’m so tired of me and Emile being the only gay couple at the family reunions.”

Logan rolled his eyes. He did that a lot around Remy.

“First off, it’s ‘Emile and I.’ Second, that was Patton. He’s my… friend.” Logan could tell that Remy noticed the pause. 

“Friends as in hanging out? Or friends as in friends with benefits? Or somewhere in between?” Remy spoke with complete honesty, as per usual.

Logan blushed. He wasn’t sure where he and Patton stood yet. It might just be a date and then nothing. Or maybe more?

“Come onnnn, Logan!” He almost shouted.

“Remy, if you keep talking, I’ll be forced to pause the show.” He and Remy were watching Fleabag, season two. The one with the hot priest. Remy liked him.

Remy stood up and turned off the TV.

“Or you could do that.” Logan muttered to himself. Remy stuck his tongue out at him.

“Spill. The. Tea.” Remy said seriously.

“Okay, okay. I met Patton at his bakery, Pâton and Patton. I got his number, and he asked me out two days ago. We’re going out tonight, to Olive Garden.”

“TONIGHT? Girl! Are you gonna wear that? Are you picking him up?” 

“No, and yes. You do realize it’s only 11:30 now.” Logan said dryly.

Remy appeared to be having issues breathing.

“My celibate brother, on a date! Finally!” 

“I’d be offended, but I’m shocked you know the meaning of the word.” Logan laughed to himself.

“Can I pretty please help pick out your outfit?”

Logan sighed. 

“Fine.”

—

Patton was anxious. That in itself wasn’t odd. He had anxiety and depression, but this wasn’t that kind of anxiety. It was date anxiety. 

“Are you sure I look good?” he said nervously to Roman.

“Oh yeah. Virgil? Does he look good?”

Virgil appraised Patton’s outfit. He looked at the grey polo and the blue skirt with a smile.

“All you need is this.” Virgil pulled a lip gloss out of his pocket. He coated Patton’s lips with it and then smirked, apparently appreciating the look.

“Virgil’s right. You look great.” Roman remarked.

Patton blushed self consciously. He heard a knock on the bakery door. He ran over to open it.

Logan came through the door.

Patton started to say “Logan! You look gorgeous!” at the same time that Logan began to say “Patton, you look exceptional.” They both blushed and said “You can go first.” at the same time.

“Well, should we go? I’ve got a reservation.” Logan said.

“I’m looking forward to this, Logan!”


End file.
